Letting Go
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: Set 30 years after Edward leaves. Edward has found another but he is feeling guilty for loving her. Only one person can ease his guilt. One Shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Declaimer: All Characters belong to Stephanie Meyer**

* * *

><p><strong>Letting Go<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>One Shot<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Set 30 years after Edward leaves. Edward has found another but he is feeling guilty. Only one person can ease his guilt.<em>

* * *

><p>Edward run out of the house as soon as he realized what he was doing. He was falling in love with another and the other wasn't Bella. His family all hated the idea that he was moving on. But he couldn't help it. He was falling for her hard.<p>

Edward run hard and before he knew it he realized that he had run to Forks. The sun had just set over the horizon. Edward realized that he had to see Bella. He had to make sure she was happy. He made his way to the old Swan house to find it completely re-done. He stood out of sight looking at the window. He saw an older version of Bella laughing with a man's arms wrapped around her waist. She was laughing at something she had said. She looked happy. Edward sighs what he to do is.

Bella laughs in her kitchen with her husband Jack. After Edward left Jack moved to Forks and picked up the pieces of her broken heart. Now they had been happily married for twenty years and had 8 kids. Bella sensing someone is watching her looks up out of the window. She sees Edward by the trees head bowed. She knew that look. She had that look when she was deciding to move on with Jack. She never blamed Edward for leaving her. A long time ago she accepted that they weren't really mates and she moved on. To her it looked like Edward had come to a cross road.

"Jack put the kids to bed. I'll be up there soon", Bella says

Jack kisses his wife and moves to put the kids down to bed. Bella turns around and opens the back door and makes her way over to Edward.

Edward freezes when he hears the back door opening.

"Hey Edward", Bella says

"You have changed", Edward says looking at her

Bella laughs, "Humans do tend to do that. You on the other hand look the same as ever"

Edward just shrugs.

"What's the matter?" Bella asks

"Are you happy?" Edward asks ignoring her question

Bella smiles sadly at him, "Yes Edward I am"

"When did you get married?" he asks

"20 years ago this November", Bella replies smiling

"I am happy you have moved on", Edward says

"The question is have you moved on?" Bella asks looking at him

"I have meet someone but I don't know what to do", Edward replies

"Do you love her?" Bella asks not bothered by the question at all

Edward looks Bella and the eye and says, "I think I do"

"Then what is holding you back?" Bella asks

"You", Edward replies simply

"I forgave you and your family long ago. Move on. Be happy with your life. I am glad you have meet someone that can make you happy", Bella replies smiling

"The family don't like her because she is not you", Edward says

"Is she human or vampire?" Bella asks

"Vampire", Edward replies

"Well your family is just going to have to get to know her as her and not as me. I long ago accepted that you and I weren't mates. The way you talk about her I know that this one is your mate", Bella replies

"Thank you Bella", Edward says smiling slightly

"Anytime", Bella replies

"Does he know?" Edward asks looking at the house

"No", Bella replies

"Do your children know?" Edward asks

"Some secrets are better off un-said", Bella replies

"Thank you Bella for everything", Edward says

"Not a problem", Bella says giving Edward a hug

Edward hugs back just as tightly. Bella pulls back and smiles.

"Go back to your family Edward. And tell them to be happy and that I'm happy and that I will love all of them to the day I die", Bella says turning to walk away

"I will Bella. Live a happy life", Edward says

Bella turns and says, "Live a happy eternity"

Edward smiles and watches her walk inside. He watches the house for a minute.

"Goodbye Bella", Edward says turning and running away

Edward after 30 years felt free. There was no guilt only love. He pushed himself faster wanting to get home to his mate. His mate. He liked the sound of that.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think please review. The there are Sequels called Moving On, and Life Lifed.<strong>


	2. Notice

**Author's Note: I have decided to put a sequel to this story it is called Moving On. I hope you all enjoy it. **

**Happy New Year Everyone!**


	3. Nominate

**Nominate**

* * *

><p>If you like this One Shot please got and Nominate and Vote for Letting Go in the One Shot category at www. thenon-canonawards . blogspot . com. au

Just remove the spaces.

* * *

><p>One another note. Thank you everyone who has reviewed and favourite this story.<p>

Dragons_Twilight1992

Others in this Series in order

Moving On

Life Lived

Meeting Again

Christmas Together

Last Breath (Coming soon)


End file.
